


Sweetheart

by kams_log



Series: Give Me That Punk [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair Being an Asshole, Dean has a new kitten and it is the most adorable thing ever, Fluff, M/M, Punk Dean, but again alastair is an asshole, but dean is awesome, cas is awesome as well, outrageous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troublemaker/Good Kid Prompt: Punk!Dean brings his new kitten to school.</p><p>"Cas," Dean said solemnly. "Please hold my kitten while I beat this guy's ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by the prompt, but I was also inspired by my best friend's new cat. Seriously, it's the cutest little thing in the entire friggin' world. Enjoy~

“Come on, Cas. You gotta’ help me name her!” Dean was saying excitedly. In his arms was the tiniest kitten Cas had ever seen. It was grey and black with bright blue eyes. It purred in Dean’s grip, and batted it’s paws at Dean’s shoulders and face. Cas decided it could easily be the cutest kitten in the entire world. And Dean had just bought her that morning on his way to school, effectively making him late for first period. But for once, Cas wasn’t going to mention it. The little puff ball in Dean’s arms had stolen his heart in less than a second.

 _Thief_ , Cas thought to himself as he rubbed the kitten’s head. It meowed and vibrated, stretching its paws in some kind of effort to grab his hand. Cas smiled down at it, but Dean was growing insistent.

“I was thinking _Blackball of Doom_ , or Blackball for short.”

“You can’t be serious,” Cas argued when the kitten meowed again. “For one, this is not a black kitten. It’s mixed in color.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. “But come on. Help me out!” The cat shifted in his arms and tried to make a dive for the floor, but Dean was quick to catch her and re-cradle her.

Cas was thoughtful for a moment. Several students were stopping near them, cooing and giggling at the sight they made. Dean was the most infamous punk at school. He had it made in looks with his bright green eyes, freckles, and tall build. But with the red Mohawk, eyeliner, piercings and bracelets and rings, he was the picture of gorgeous intensity. And here he stood, cradling the tiniest kitten of the century in the middle of the school hallway. This might make school history.

Cas crossed his arms and considered the kitten for another hard moment before replying, “Perhaps we could call her—“

“Hey, freak!” A voice came from down the hall. Dean’s eyes narrowed, his mood shot to hell, before he turned and looked. Cas frowned at the obvious change in his friend’s demeanor but said nothing.

The voice belonged to none other than Alastair Baits. He was something like a ring leader in the school. A bully who targeted everyone, no matter what their click or social standing. Dean had used to run with his group for a year before Cas had literally dragged him out of it. Dean was grateful for it and never went back. But Alastair had not been pleased, and made it his mission to hurt Dean as much as possible.

Fortunately, that couldn’t be done as easily with witnesses. But that meant they could only deal in verbal abuse, hoping to incite violence and blame it on the victim. In this case, Dean Winchester.

“Whatcha’ want, asshat?” Dean growled dangerously, but he looked significantly less intimidating with his kitten nuzzling at his arm.

Alastair sneered at the creature and leaned against the lockers beside them. “Words gettin’ around, kid,” he said with a twisted smile. “Where’d you get the pussy anyway, the sewer?”

Dean snarled and Cas quickly grabbed his arm. “None of your friggin’ business,” Dean replied.

“Don’t you have a class to get to?” Cas asked, hoping to get Alastair away sooner rather than later. Despite his looks, Dean wasn’t a natural instigator of violence. He was fine with a good fight. But he wasn’t the type to throw fists first. But with Alastair, that rule seemed to go up in smoke. Cas didn’t want them all going to detention. Again.

“Maybe,” Alastair drawled. “But I was curious. What’s the runt’s name anyway? I bet you can’t even think of one, stupid.”

Dean’s body was tense. Cas wished they could just leave. But Dean was nothing but stubborn, and forcibly dragging him away now would only jump Alastair into action.

“Haven’t decided yet,” Dean finally grumbled, and from his tone Cas could tell that he’d been stung by the comment. His friend may have looked like a punk, but everyone knew he was in the top grade percentage of the entire school. He was a genius. But Dean never thought so, and hearing it out of someone’s mouth just solidified his feelings.

“Well I got an idea,” Alastair grinned. Cas shivered. “The pipsqueak doesn’t look like much anyway. How ‘bout pussy? Exactly what it is. Or maybe bitch face? It’s not much of a cat anyway.”

Dean was trembling with rage. Cas swallowed hard and touched Dean’s shoulder. “We need to get to class,” he whispered, praying that his friend would hear him. Dean’s lips were pulled back into a thinly veiled snarl and his eyes were wild.

But he nodded slowly, then growled, “You ain’t worth anybody’s time, shit face. And my cat’s friggin’ awesome. So you can shut your ugly mug and keep it to yourself. See you never.”

With that, Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and started dragging him away from the bully. Cas sighed in relief, almost home free.

But Alastair ruined everything, shouting, “Your cat’s so ugly you should’ve left it in the ditch where it belonged! Talk about needing to be put down!”

Dean went still beside him and Cas swore internally. _Shit_. Dean turned to face Cas, his appearance disturbingly calm as he held out the kitten for Cas to hold.

“Cas,” he said solemnly. “Please hold her while I beat this guy’s ass.”

“Dean, please—“

But the kitten was already in his arms and Dean was marching back to Alastair.

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about—“

Dean punched him square in the jaw, and the next thing anyone knew the two boys were slamming each other into lockers and falling over each other to the floor.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed. He wanted to fun forward and rip the two boys away from each other. But the kitten in his arms meowed, disturbed the loud noises and surrounding chaos. Cas hushed her and held her close, determined not to let the small creature get hurt. If he did, Dean would never forgive him. Cas might not either.

Before Alastair was able to slam Dean’s head into the ground, a teacher rushed into the hallway.

“Alastair Baits, get off that young man immediately!” Alastair, not one to be defeated, hit Dean one last time before climbing off, not so subtly kicking at Dean’s knees before finally stepping away. Cas rushed forward to help the teacher pull Dean back up. He looked like hell froze over. Pale, shaky, but smiling like a smug bastard who got his way. Cas frowned, entirely confused as the teacher demanded an explanation.

Some of the students helped, and before long Alastair was being tugged away to the main office while Dean was escorted to the nurse’s office for a possible concussion. Cas followed him closely with the kitten, only handing it to his friend once they were settled in waiting chairs.

“How is she?” Dean practically cooed, reaching for the kitten in Cas’s waiting arms. Cas handed her back to his friend and watched as Dean rubbed her behind her ears. The cat purred loudly and stretched in his lap happily.

“She didn’t like the fight, but she’s just fine,” Cas replied. Dean nodded seriously, but his eyes were light with joy at the tiny creature.

“Think of a name yet?” Dean asked. Cas deadpanned.

“No. I was busy watching my best friend get beaten to a bloody pulp. I decided we should name her ‘ridiculous’ after her owner.”

“Aw, that hurts Cas,” Dean said, but smiled brightly when the kitten meowed. He leaned forward, letting the cat paw at his quickly bruising face. “Hey, I got a good name.”

“What is it?” Cas sighed. Dean was grinning and picked up the cat, raising her up over his face and wiggling her. The kitten meowed in protest, but made no effort to escape.

“Sweetheart!” Dean exclaimed and looked at Cas. Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise. It wasn’t a _bad_ name, but it wasn’t one he expected Dean to give.

“Are you certain?” Cas asked. Dean frowned and leaned in dramatically.

“Well the way I see it,” he said seriously, “she’s the sweetest cat in the entire friggin’ earth and it’s the best name there ever was.” Dean suddenly grinned and lightly punched Cas in the shoulder, making him jump. “Also, she reminds me of you. So there’s that too.”

Dean pulled away, quickly diverting all his attention back to the kitten that had returned to his lap and was meowing for attention. He didn’t see the way Cas blushed, or the way his jaw opened multiple times in an effort to say something, anything. And he didn’t see the tiny smile of happiness, or the way he relaxed into his seat and continued to watch the kitten and her owner play.

And if Dean noticed at all, he didn’t say anything. Because he was too busy trying not to blush at the tiny confession too.

Sweetheart played on obliviously.

**Author's Note:**

> my destiel fic blog: destielblesed.tumblr.com
> 
> my main blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com


End file.
